New Body
by RazzaName
Summary: Let's Kill Hitler, Melody's first few experiences and explorations of her new body. Rated M because you all know it happened.


**Rewatching some Doctor Who, and it's hard to think something like this wouldn't have happened. Enjoy!**

Germany pre-WW2. Hitler's office; Melody Pond found herself with a new body.

In the first few hyper moments of regeneration, she left the room, eager to find out all she could. before she got going, she heard the voices in the other room.

"River Song?" she poked her head out the doorway, "Who's that?"

Mum, Dad and Doctor all looked at her. Something was overwhelming them.

"Spoilers," the Doctor said, hesitantly.

Melody frowned, one hand toying with the base of her skirt, honestly thinking of asking more. As she tugged though, she felt the dress rub against her hyper-aware, new body.

Delightful.

"Hang on," she said, after a few seconds, "Just something I have to check."

She left the room, glad to be alone again. It was her first time regenerating into a body that was already fully-grown. The mess of hormones running through her...

Well, it was something exhilarating, to say the least. Melody's eyes scanned the room, locating a mirror.

Perfect. She shrugged off her jacket, dropping it over the back of the chair as she turned, glancing back over her shoulder to see what more she could of this body.

Oh, she could have _fun_ with this one. She shrugged her way out of the dress straps, not letting it fall all the way; just enough to expose her chest.

Facing the mirror again, she tilted her head, idly running a finger up one. Well, these were more sensitive that her last: she bit back a gasp as her nipple hardened against her fingertip.

More playfully, Melody bounced one, treating it more like a ball than a body part, laughing to herself. After a few seconds though, she became more serious, once more tracing out a path across the red peak; she could get used to that.

Melody pulled the dress-straps back over her shoulders, with something approaching reluctance. Next, she instead lifted the skirt of the dress, appreciating her legs.

Or at least, she would have. Rolling her eyes impatiently, she pulled down her underwear, throwing it away, not really caring where they ended up.

It was early days still, time to choose a fashion sense for this body. She'd already decided to do away with things like panties. Much more fun without.

Keeping the skirt lifted, Melody twirled, pleased with what she saw of herself.

"Like the boobs," she said to herself, hand running over her chest, again. "Nice ass too." She turned, her back to the mirror, smiling.

Coyly, she blew a kiss at her reflection, and chuckled. "Could get used to this," she murmured, peering down at her own entrance.

It was important to explore your body, Melody knew that. That particular fact though, was doubly true for Time Lords and Ladies. Regular humans, they had years to grow into their bodies; she had just a few hours.

Intent, she slipped a finger inside herself, moving slowly. It was like being with someone else, she reflected; every touch was on unknown ground, a stranger's body in every respect. There was just the slight difference that she felt every caress.

The first session post-regeneration was sex, really. The past self and the present, first-time exploring one another. It was an image she kept in her mind for a while, enjoying how it made her wriggle.

A sudden shriek escaped her lips as she curled her finger. Well. That spot was certainly new. Biting her lip, she stroked again, and again, rocking her hips against her hand.

Slowly, Melody withdrew her finger, lifting it to her lips, curious; she ran her tongue across it, then took it in her mouth, relishing the taste of her new body. Oh, she could definitely get used to this.

More eagerly, Melody lowered that hand again, keeping her skirt raised. Two fingers entered her, soon curling, and brushing against_ just_ that spot. She gave a moan, loud enough that it surprised even her.

Her eyes lit up at the thought of the three in the other room, and what they must be thinking. Well, hardly like the Doctor wouldn't have explored himself like this. now _there_ was food for thought; she shuddered as a jolt of bliss ran through her.

Melody turned again, glancing at her ass once more in the mirror, appraising it. yes, she definitely liked this new body. Everything in just the right places, and everything felt so deliciously sensitive.

She dropped the skirt, letting it bunch up over her busy wrist, and used her other hand to steady herself: pressed it, fingers-splayed against the wall. Another gasp escaped her lips, and she smiled.

Her focus returned to caressing, the two fingers she had inside her that spread, and touched, and curled, and easily found where she needed to be touched; and the thumb she had skating along her clit. That, at least, she could find easily: and wow, what a find. The slightest brush made her weak at the knees.

Flushed, Melody pressed her lips against her fore-arm, biting down; _fuck_, this body was a screamer. Could be fun, but not just yet.

her hips rocked, riding her own hand as pleasure mounted, coursed through her. She tensed against the wall, knuckled going white as a particularly delightful pang passed through her.

She was close, so very close. The first orgasm in a body was always one to remember, and this one didn't feel like it would disappoint.

She found her mind turning back to the Doctor: how he'd have spent his first few hours in a new body, panting, gasping. He'd wind one hand in his own hair, and thrust those skinny hips at empty air, his hand thrusting, and he'd come in a long burst.

Melody smirked at her imagination. Deliciously dirty. And- that had almost done the trick.

Fingers curled, hips jerked, and she bit her arm all the more desperately.

Melody came with a delectable convulsion, wishing she could manage to scream, instead just rendered breathless at the bliss that ran through every fibre of her body. She slipped and fell to the floor, her hand on the wall having given way; she brought it back to herself, cupping her boob through her dress in an effort to intensify the sensations still running through her.

And even as she lay on the floor, her hips moved, pressing against her hand and riding out as much pleasure as she could get from practiced fingers, eager to prolong the experience. Even as she lifted her mouth from her shoulder, quiet, gasping whimpers still escaping her lips, she still made sure to toy with herself.

Fun.

Mildly exhausted, Melody got to her feet, wiping her hand against a swastika on the wall. She licked the last few drops from her fingers; it still tasted like a stranger's.

Then, breathless still, she straightened her dress, and slipped her jacket back on. Well, she'd really have to do that again.

First though, to kill the Doctor...


End file.
